parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea
The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea is AnimationMovies411's parody of Disney's "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Ariel - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Prince Eric - Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Baby Melody - Hana (Kim Possible) *Melody (Human) - Linkle (Linkle's Tale) *Melody (Mermaid) - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go Go To Heaven) *Young Flounder - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Adult Flounder - ???? *Sebastian - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Scuttle - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) *King Triton - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Morgana - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Undertow (Large Size) - King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) *Undertow (Small Size) - Grundel (Thumbelina (1994)) *Cloak and Dagger - Klump and Krusha (Donkey Kong Country) *Undertow's Various Tranformations - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound), Clayton (Tarzan), Edgar (The Aristocats), The Ringmaster (Dumbo), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), and Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *Tip and Dash - Dumbo (Dumbo) and Young Simba (The Lion King) *Grimsby - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Carlotta - Nanny (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Chef Louis - Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) *Max the Sheepdog - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Handsome Boy - Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Pinocchio *Waltzing Children - Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why and Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why!), Jake and Marina the Mermaid (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Music Conductor - Squidward (from SpongeBob Square Pants) *Black-Haired Mer-Boy - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Blonde-Haired Mer-Boy - Brock (Pokémon) *Brown-Haired Mer-Girl - Misty (Pokémon) *Hammerhead Shark - Dragon (Shrek) Scenes #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 1 - Opening Titles/"What Is Love" #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 2 - A Magic Locket/Madam Mim #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 3 - Fearing Madam Mim/Losing the Locket #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 4 - Twelve Years Later/Squidward Meets Anne Marie #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 5 - Madam Mim and Grundel's Confrontation #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 6 - Anne Marie Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 7 - Anxious Moments #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 9 - A Peek into the Past #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 10 - In Search of the Truth #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 11 - Squidward Tells Alice About Anne Marie #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 12 - Anne Marie Meets Madam Mim/Anne Marie Becomes a Mermaid #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Madam Mim's Diabolical Deception #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 14 - Anne Marie Meets Mordecai and Rigby #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 15 - Old Friends #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 16 - Taking the Trident #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 17 - Anne Marie's Big Mistake #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Madam Mim/Madam Mim's Defeat #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return t the Sea part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Batucada Familia") #The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 20 - End Credits See also: *The Little Mer-British Girl *The Little Mer-British Girl (TV Series) *The Little Mer-British Girl 3: Alice's Beginning Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs